Destrual Shadeblade
|name = Destrual Shadeblade |kanji = デストルアル シャデブラド |romaji = Desutoruaru Shadeburado |alias = The Last Knight of Light(光の最後騎士 Hikari no saigo kishi) |race = Human |age = 36(pre-timeskip) 43(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'5 |eyes = Red |blood type = AB |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Holy Swords |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Demon Hunter |base of operations = Inconstantly(now) Crimson Sun Palace(former) |status = Active |marital status = Married |relatives = Satelizer Shadeblade(wife, lover) Raphael Shadeblade(son) Gabriel Shadeblade(son) Alian Shadeblade(son) Selestiana Shadeblade(daughter) |magic = Darkness Magic Fire Magic Telepathy Requip Teleportation Magic |weapons = Staff }} Destrual Shadeblade is former Ace member of Holy Swords and father of Alian Shadeblade. After the failure of a very serious job, he was hounded out of order and disappeared. His sons, Alian(Mistial), Raphael and Gabriel wanted to find him, but the leadership of the Holy Swords forbade them to do so. But the youngest son, Alian, violated the prohibition and began looking for his father, for which he is wanted by the Holy Swords, who now want to kill him. Appearence Destrual is tail, well-built and middle-aged man. He has light brown hair, to his shoulders and red eyes. Seven years ago, he had a slight stubble on his face - almost shaved his mustache and beard. Now he is not wearing them and his hair had grown almost to his shoulders. Destrual is usual black pants, knee-high boots and long-sleeved shirt. On top of this, he wears a gray robe, below the knee to tighten the belt. To robe sew a hooded cloak. He also wears a leather armor, which has the form of a long triangular bib and breech plate with protection for the pelvic bones. Before the expulsion, he wore a dark blue robe with a hood of Holy Swords and runes on the edges. He also wore the Solar Stone - gold bracelet hung with him a precious stone, yellow color, which showed, that Destrual belonging to the Holy Swords. Personality Destrual is very calm and serious, especially in combat. He does not like to talk too much, especially on the people and do not like the crowd that was transmitted to all his children. Alian adopted the habit of sighing when he is attacked, from his father. In family circle is a completely different person - he was constantly smiling and not step away from its children and wife, who doted. He scrambles to protect his family, even if it will interfere with the operation, because of what the elders of the Order of the Holy Swords his dislike. Also, if he gets bored somewhere (like conference), he can go to sleep. Destrual constantly losing pens, pencils and other small household items, as it is very forgetful about people, other than his family. Unlike his children, Destrual, despite his name, has a negative attitude to the power method for solving the problem and a little more trust in people. Destrual very kind, he did not take the trouble to ask the sad person, what happened, and he can understand the man, if he did something wrong, and most importantly, able to forgive. History Synopsis Magic and abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Destrual is a master of this tipe of elemental magic, and with it's help he become one of most powerful mages in order. *'Dark Eruption' (暗所の噴火 Ansho no funka): Destrual can create an pillar of dark energy, which send enemies to fly. *'Darkness Beam' (闇はり Yami hari): a long, light blue-colored beam, which can pierce the enemy. *'Dark Sphere' *'Darkness Whip' *'Bound Sword' *'Bound Shield' *'Dark Reflect' *'Darkness Blast' *'Evil Mist' Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. *'Volcanic Annihilation' *'Fire Bolt' *'Flame Fist' *'Phoenix Wrath' *'Explosive Sparks' *'Burning Touch' *'Burning Explosive Rain' *'Hell Zone' Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic, which allows to user talk to others without words, through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) is Caster Magic allows to teleport. *'Jump' Requip (換装 Kansō) is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. *'The Chaos': Destrual's exclusive style of summoning, which allows to him summon many robes with different effects and abilities. Trivia See also Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Telepath Category:Requip User Category:Staff User Category:Weapon User Category:Shadeblade Family Category:Demon Hunter